The euglycemic clamp technique ( cannulation of a limb artery and vein and measuring glucose difference and blood flow in the limb under various conditions) will be applied to several groups of hypertensive and control subjects to determine the relationship between insulin resistance and vascular tone. In addition to measuring values at several insuling concentrations, the effect of drugs that lower insulin and antihypertensives will be examined.